Myth versus Supernatural
by Delia365
Summary: So, what happens when Mythical creatures and Supernatural creatures meet? Witch and Dragon; Fairy and Wolf; Mermaid and Vampire; and so on. AU. I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Turtles, This is Delia with the new story Myth versus Supernatural! Don't mind the title... I couldn't think of one that would fit since this story is mostly for fun. The some part is me trying my hand at a bit of humor.**

**And on with the story!**

* * *

"LEVY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF WE ESCAPE THIS MESS!" A blond female screamed as she hide behind a tree.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't know that he had a dragon protecting his treasury." A blue hair female said as she followed her friend behind the tree. "Do you think we lost them?"

"Levy as a fairy, who reads an entire library of books in a day. You should know that we cannot shake off a dragon and a werewolf without changing our scents to throw them off." Lucy said glaring at her blue hair friend as she hovered down behind the tree while making sure her tail was hidden from view also.

"Don't you have a potion for that? Being a witch and all." Levy said glancing at her blond blond who was looking in her bag full of potions and herbs.

"Levy, you know that I started learning potions a few months ago. I am a better spellcaster anyway." Lucy then pulled out a doll with spiky pink hair wearing black clothing with gold trimming and a white scale like scarf around the neck. "I can't believe that Mira gave us these dolls that show us who we are tied to."

"Well, Mira is a love witch." Levy said pulling out her doll that has long spiky black hair with piercings all over wearing ripped black clothing. "You have to admit that their cute."

"Yeah, but I wonder what their names are." Lucy looked around the tree while putting the doll away. Levy did the same. "It looks like they stopped looking for us."

"Lucy can we go back? We still need to find the book." Lucy looked at her friend like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? I know that there's only one in existence, but I'm not going to become dragon food for it." Levy then pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "Fine! But, you need to distract the werewolf, Gajeel, and his dragon."

**Time Skip:**

While Levy is distracting Gajeel. Lucy had snuck into the castle to the treasury room again not knowing that dragon is in there again.

**Lucy POV:**

"You got to be kidding me. Again?! Seriously, again?!" I yelled after opening the doors to the treasury and seeing the fricking dragon in front of the book. I don't have to worry about yelling since that didn't wake him the last time. Trust me, I screamed when I first saw him. I'm sorry but dragons are kinda scary and it was his fricking blue cat that woke him up. Well, I think the dragon is a him. Anyway, I don't have to worry about the cat since I placed a sleeping spell on him. And I know for sure that the cat is a he. Anyway, I walked around the 15 foot red dragon who snores loudly, and reached for the book. Unfortunately, after I placed the book in my bag and was almost out the door, did I realize that the dragon was missing.

"Crap." And so, I bolted out of the castle and into the surrounding forest. I shot off a spell that signals Levy telling her that I got the book. After a few minutes of running, Levy found me also flying as fast as she could.

"What are you running from?" She asked.

"A dragon, how about you?" I huffed out.

"I'm flying. But, what do you thi-. AHH!" I turned my head to see Levy get tackled by a black haired werewolf with piercings. That must be Gajeel. I reached into my bag and pulled out a potion and read the label. A bunny potion. Dammit Lisanna. Oh well, I took a sip of it and felt tingling throughout my body. Thankfully, whatever I'm wearing morphs with me bags included. I continued to run briefly looking back to noticed the wolf giving me a funny look. Not caring, I turned my head back in time to dodge a tree.

I scuttled along the trees and bushes, not noticing how the rhythmic sound of dragon wings until its too late. I stopped right in front of a burning bush. I look around to notice that I'm surrounded by fire. I looked up to a month. Seriously! You got to be kidding me. Eww... this is really gross. I have been eaten! Well, I'm still in his mouth, but still! This is so gross! I really need a bath now.

I felt him land after a few minutes of flying and he opened his mouth dropping me into a cage with Levy, who is yelling at the black werewolf. Just as I touch the metal I felt myself morph back into my human self clothes and bag still intact, just covered in dragon saliva. Great my stuff and I cover in saliva and the cage is magic sealing. I take my bag off which was a mistake on my part since the stupid dragon was still there. One minute my bag was in my hands, the next the dragon is dumping the contents onto the floor.

"Hey, that's my stuff you overgrown lizard!" The dragon stopped shaking my bag momentarily and look straight at me with amusement. I think he is smirking. I just stare at him as my wand, the potions, herbs, and a few personal items like my journal to Mama and the doll for some reason is the last to come out. I watch the dragon drop the bag to the side and immediately goes towards the doll. Oh no you don't.

"Lizard, stay away from my stuff!" I yelled, but then the dragon pulls out a white, scaled scarf out of no where and proceeds to warp it around his neck. Why does the scarf look familiar? I question is then forgotten as I watch the overgrown lizard shrink. The horns, tail, and wings are the first to go as he starts to look more human with pink tuffs of hair. Pink hair? I hear Levy grasp a bit and glance at her noticing that the same thing is happening to Gajeel. I turned back to the dragon who is now looking more human with no snout and claws. His scales start to turn into clothes; black clothing with gold trims. Wait a minute... He picks up the doll as everything dragon disappears and stares at me with intense onyx eyes. I look at the doll and then at him and back. Exact copies. He pulls out another doll. Again out of no where. The doll though had the exact same clothes as me with shoulder-length blond hair part of it in a side ponytail. Then, it clicks in both Levy and me.

"MIRA!"

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? How was it? Please Review!**

**And until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Readers... I'M SO SORRY! I got caught up in school and work. I should have at least made a message to you patient readers... I'm sorry again... I hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

* * *

_"Lizard, stay away from my stuff!" I yelled, but then the dragon pulls out a white, scaled scarf out of no where and proceeds to warp it around his neck. Why does the scarf look familiar? I question is then forgotten as I watch the overgrown lizard shrink. The horns, tail, and wings are the first to go as he starts to look more human with pink tuffs of hair. Pink hair? I hear Levy grasp a bit and glance at her noticing that the same thing is happening to Gajeel. I turned back to the dragon who is now looking more human with no snout and claws. His scales start to turn into clothes; black clothing with gold trims. Wait a minute... He picks up the doll as everything dragon disappears and stares at me with intense onyx eyes. I look at the doll and then at him and back. Exact copies. He pulls out another doll. Again out of no where. The doll though had the exact same clothes as me with shoulder-length blond hair part of it in a side ponytail. Then, it clicks in both Levy and me._

_"MIRA!"_

**Levy POV**

I can't believe Mira did this to us. I also can't believe she is pairing me up with this oaf.

"Geehee. You look like a shrimp." I focus my gaze on Gajeel. A tall man with a huge mane of black hair, punk style clothing, and piercings all over his body.

"I am not a shrimp!" I felt my tail twitch as I shouted at him.

"Ya sure? 'Cus your short and turning red. Geehee." He is smirking at me. Then, I felt the magic around my tail stir and move towards Lu-chan, I dropped to the ground before she can say her spell: "Edolpxe!" I felt the floor and cage shake a bit just as an explosion was made. I looked at my friend and saw that she somehow managed to get the door to the cage open and her wand back. I then turned my gaze to what she exploded and saw that the entire room was affected in the explosion.

"What was that for you Weirdo! Were you trying to kill me?" A pink hair man jumped up from the floor looking unharmed from the explosion, but from the sound of it Lu-chan was trying to get him to explode... Wait, is he the dragon?

"Maybe or maybe not, you big Lizard, but one thing is for sure, is that you are an idiot!" My guess was correct.

"Bunny Girl was trying to blow up the castle. We should throw her in the dungeon."

"Any place is better than being in the same room as Lizard here."

"Then, ya could stay with Salamander. Gehe." Ahh... poor Lu-chan. Wait where am I staying? I preceded to stand up again.

"Will I be staying in the same room with Lu-chan and Salamander or do I get a room to share with Lu-chan or by myself?" Immediately, after I said that both Lu-chan and I found ourselves out of the cage with our stuff back, except for the book that we tried to take. The book if you are wondering is a rare book about the rarest species and the most mythological (and presumably nonexistent) in the world: such as dragons and the abominable snowman, for example. Anyway, they led us down many hallways and past many, many, many doors... There were so many twists and turns that I'm surprised that these guys don't get lost. I then bumped into Gajeel's back. I backed away quickly only after smelling smoke and iron, well what I think could be iron or some type of metal. Looking around, I saw that we were standing in front of a basic black and gray door. I looked behind me and saw that Salamander and Lu-chan weren't there.

"Ya will be stayin' in the room across from mine."

* * *

**Hey, sorry again. Anyway, to answer some questions that I saw arise:**

**To NoraRabbit: Obviously, this story is not a one shot. If it was I would've been a little bit more considerate.**

**To person2238: Even though this question was asked on a different story of mine, I'm going to answer it on all of my ongoing stories. I call you readers, turtles, because I like turtles and I wish I can have one as a pet. I also call you guys turtles is because I am mocking myself at how slow I update my stories. To which, I am really sorry again for the slow update.**

**On that note, as part of my New Year's Resolution, I plan and will update at least once a week in a rotating order between my stories.**

**Also, even though it is a small chapter, how did I do with Levy's POV and their characters.**

**Please review and thank you reading and patiently waiting for me to fudging update.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey Readers,**

**Sorry for the note, BUT it's an apology note for being gone for so long. I have no excuses what - so - ever. Anyway, I will start posting chapters next week as early as Tuesday. Unfortunately, it will just be "My Bully", my other two fanfictions: "Myth vs Supernatural" and "Hell's Diamond" will go on TEMPORARY PAUSE until "My Bully" is done. And to make up for the long absence I am going to post at least twice a week. Also, I really do appreciate all of the reviews that I have gotten. And thank you for reading my stories, truthfully, I did not expect "My Bully" to become so popular. One more thing, when I am posting for "My Bully" there will be no auther's notes before or after the chapters unless I am responding to a review or absolutely necessary otherwise.**

**This note WILL BE DELETED when I post the next chapter until then have a lovely time**

**Also, Even though I have this on "Myth vs Supernatural":**_**To person2238: Even though this question was asked on a different story of mine, I'm going to answer it on all of my ongoing stories. I call you readers, turtles, because I like turtles and I wish I can have one as a pet. I also call you guys turtles is because I am mocking myself at how slow I update my stories. To which, I am really sorry again for the slow update.**_

**Again thank you for being really patient and loyal readers,**

**Delia.**


End file.
